It started with a bang
by Pogostickgirl15
Summary: Martha is a thief, Broken Diamond. She is dragged to a party by her friend Ranko, and she decides to steal one of her great grandfather's works while she's there. As she's exiting with painting and is almost to safe ground, a cute, orange haired guy shows up! Things take a twist! Journey with Martha as she deals with a narcissist, a player, a hermit, a kind guy, and an elderly man!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This a request made especially for Beautykookie13! She is the first person to request a story from me and I'm happy to fulfill her request! So, here's your story, Beautykookie13!

 **Martha's POV**

My friend, Ranko, had invited/forced me to come to a rich guy's party with her, so she wouldn't be lonely. She needed to do an article on the party, but I heard that the guy has this really famous painting called the beautiful girl. I heard it was by the famous Japanese da Vinci! Secretly, my great grandfather! The only thing that can tell people I'm the great granddaughter of the fabulous artist is a ring my great grandfather gave me! Nobody is able to see it's by him, though, so I'm safe! I'm a famous thief by the name of Broken Diamond! Cool name, right? Back to the party, though! Ok, so I'm wearing a gold, sleeveless dress that has sequins around the middle, sprinkling down into the knee length skirt, and sprinkling up to the top of the dress. The dress is made of a gold fabric up onto the top of the chest and then it goes into this gold tinted, more thinly (see through) on my collarbone area. My blond hair lies in curls around my face. My brown eyes have gold, sparkly eyeshadow with black eyeliner on. I top it off with simple, comfy, and glittery silver flats. I'm wearing flats because I'm going to use this party to my advantage. That painting will be in my possession before this night is over.

"Hey, Martha! I'm going to go interview the host, ok?" Ranko told me.

'Showtime' I thought.

"Ok!" I responded.

Ranko left and I snuck off. Making sure I was in front of guards, I fake fainted. One of the guards ran over.

"Are you alright, miss?!" he asked me.

"Oh, yes, I just drank too much. Is there a room I can rest in for a little bit?" I asked the guard.

"Sure, this way, miss" He answered, leading me to one of the spare bedrooms in the mansion.

The bed was decorated with a red fancy comforter hanging over its gold bedframe. The walls were decorated with a brown wood, same with the ceiling. I didn't really care about the room, though. I watched the guard leave from the bed. Once he was gone, I got off the bed and peeked out into the hallway. Like I thought, there were no guards in this hallway because the party was a floor below. I snuck down the hallway to the rich guy's bedroom. I saw the painting on the wall above his bed.

'It cannot be that simple' I thought.

I checked the painting, only to see I was right. It was a counterfeit. I then saw a painting over in the corner of the room that looked crooked.

"No way would anything be crooked in here unless it was moved regularly. I took the painting off the wall to find a safe behind it. I cracked the safe open, being the smart genius I am. I took the REAL painting out of the safe and tucked it under my arm. I left my sign to say I was here in the safe, a card with a broken diamond on it. I walked out of the room, and then jumped out the window.

I landed swiftly out onto the grass and started walking along the edges of the stone wall surrounding the guy's garden I had landed in. I got past the gate and started towards my car. I'm so close to being safe! Although, it isn't unusual I get out safely. The painting, all of a sudden, was slipped out from under my arm.

"I'll take that!" an orange haired guy said from behind me.

"Hey!" I shouted, turning around swiftly.

I reached out to grab the painting, but he hopped backwards. I hopped forward, he hopped backward. All of a sudden, we were in a hopping chase, him hopping backwards while I hopped forward. I think he got tired of that because he winked, leaned forward, and kissed me on the cheek and then turned around and ran away. I stood there in shock for a little while. I mean the guy was cute, like really cute, but he kissed me! ON THE CHEEK! I was freaking out! Shaking myself out of my stupor, I chased after the dude. He had gotten a little ways away, but I was fast! I caught up to him and grabbed the painting. We got into a tug of war match with the painting. I think he got an idea and he pecked me on the lips! I let go out of shock, and he ran way to a black van. The black van hurriedly pulled away and drove away. As the car shrank into a little black dot, I slapped my forehead.

"I've got to stop doing that! Stupid emotions! Stupid cute guy!" I shouted out in the middle of the vacant road.

Realizing I just yelled stupid cute guy out in the middle of the road, I slapped my hands over my mouth and blushed. Not realizing what he had done when he had kissed me, I climbed into my car and drove away.

 **Hiro's POV**

"So did you get the painting from the thief?" Riki asked me as I climbed into the van.

"Yep!" I said, smiling. "And I got something else!"

"What?" Kenshi asked.

"Remember that girl we have been looking for? The great granddaughter?" I asked them.

"Get to the point, carrot head," Takuto grumbled.

"Well, that was her! She was the thief! I could tell by the ring on her finger!" I excitedly told them.

"That's good news, but how we going to find her again?" Riki asked us.

"Oh, don't worry! I put a tracker on her back!" I answered.

"Good job, Hiro! Let's all go back to Le Renard Noir then and discuss our next plan!" Kenshi said.

'Pretty cute girl too, funny reactions too' I thought, smirking as we started to drive back to Le Renard Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Martha's POV**

I got home and went to my room. My room is a light blue with gray square compartments sticking out and nailed to the walls. The window frame is painted gray and so is my closet frame. The ceiling is gray with a wooden fan in the middle. My bed has a white frame with gray bedsheets, a light blue comforter, and light blue with a gray border on the pillows. The carpet is a nice, furry white that feels nice under my feet. I undressed, throwing my gold dress and other stuff in the closet. I got dressed into my pajamas and flopped down onto my bed.

"Ugh, I can't believe I let myself be fooled like that and lose the painting in the process," I groaned out loud to myself, going into my habit of talking to myself.

"Guess it's time to go to sleep so I can go to work tomorrow," I mumbled, falling asleep already.

 **Next day…**

I walked into the museum I worked at that held one piece of my great grandfather's works. I decided that one could stay because I can keep a close eye on it and I know where it's at. I can see it every day, so I don't steal it from here.

"Hey, Martha!" Mitsuru greeted me, "How's your morning going?"

"Crappy, like every morning! Not much of a morning person though! How 'bout you?" I asked him.

"Better now that you're here!" he replied.

"Ok, well I'm going to go do my job! Bye," I waved bye at him, weirded out by his obvious crush on me.

"Bye!" He answered, waving enthusiastically back.

I clocked in and went over to help give info to the vistors that came in.

"Psst…Martha..Psst" somebody whispered from behind me.

"Ahh!" I yelled, turning swiftly around.

"Oh, it's only you, Ranko," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, hey! Why did you leave early from that party?" she asked me.

"I wasn't feeling too well," I lied swiftly.

"Oh, well, before you left, did u meet any cute guys?" she questioned me.

'Uh, HELL YEAH!' I thought, my mind instantly shifting to that cute, orange haired guy I met.

"Nah, nobody really interested me enough at that party," I lied again.

"Oh, well, too bad! I'll talk to you later! Go work! Shoo shoo!" She shooed me away.

"Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going," I replied, being pushed away by Ranko.

 **After work…**

Work wasn't that interesting, but it was tiring!

'At least I have the rest of the afternoon to relax all I want! Maybe take a nap…' I thought, smiling and humming to myself as I opened the door to my apartment.

'Or at least that's what I thought' I thought, spying the envelope addressed to me laying on my coffee table.

I picked the envelope from on top of my magazines. I inspected the envelope to find that there was no return address.

"Hm, want to keep it a secret huh?" I hummed to myself.

I opened the letter, finally, after staring at it for a while.

'We're coming to get you. Signed, The Black Foxes' I read to myself in my head.

"Well, I know they'll probably come at night, when I'm sleeping. And I can tell they know how to break in without showing signs of entry," I thought out loud about what they're going to do.

"I'll be prepared," I smirked to myself.

 **Later that night…**

'I'm ready! Time to go to bed!' I thought.

I climbed into bed, and pretended to fall asleep. I then heard rustling and muffled whispers. I jumped out of bed quickly, and put whoever was closest to me in a chokehold. The lights flipped on and I could see who I was choking.

"Can…you…let..go..of…me, beautiful?" the cute orange haired guy wheezed out.

"Sure, after, all of you leave," I replied, looking around the room and hiding how shocked I was that I was chokeholding cutie right here.

"No can do, we need you for something," the brown haired guy answered.

"I know that means kidnapping, and the answer is no," I stated.

"Too bad, Kenshi grab her!" the black haired guy ordered.

"Sorry about this," the brown haired guy, Kenshi, said to me before blindfolding me and throwing me over his shoulder.

We went out of apartment, if the slamming of a door was anyway to tell, and they put me in some vehicle. I suspected it was that black van I saw the night before. Then, we started heading to a place unknown…


	3. Chapter 3

**Martha's POV**

As the van moved, I could hear the guys talking. At least, I could tell they were all males by their voices.

"So, what we going to do to the cute girl when we get back to our secret hideout?" an upbeat voice asked, my guess being the orange haired one.

"Well, we're going to talk to her about the thing," another voice replied seriously, my guess being the black haired one.

"What thing?" I asked demandly, even though I still had my blindfold on.

"I don't think you're in a position to ask," a voice grumbled from farther away.

This voice I could not recognize, so it must belong to a member of the Black Foxes I haven't met yet. I felt the car stop, and Kenshi, from what I could tell, grabbed me again and carried me inside wherever we are.

"That the great granddaughter?" another unfamiliar voice questioned.

"Yeah, the mission was a success," supposedly black haired dude answered.

"I think we can take the blindfold off now," the orange haired, I think, snickered.

Light suddenly filtered in as they took off my blindfold.

"Ah, liiiiggghhhhtttt! It buuurrrrrnnnnssss," I hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, vampire," black haired chuckled/groaned.

"So, what did you bring me here for?" I asked, placing my hands in my lap and switching moods suddenly.

"Uh, that was fast," Kenshi gasped.

"Well, we want…." The black haired one started.

"My great grandfather's final, great masterpiece? And you need me to get it?" I finished.

"Yeah, uhh…" the black haired one started again.

"And you want me to join your little thief group, so you can keep a closer eye on me. Probably will get assigned a partner," I interrupted again, "Did I get anything wrong?"

"All right…" Kenshi stated, sitting there with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth, Kenshi, you'll catch flies," I giggled.

"If you knew, why did you even ask?" the black haired guy groaned, probably annoyed at not getting to state his FABULOUS plan.

"I like interrupting people with big egos," I stated, winking.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves," the semi long, brown haired dude suggested.

"I'm Atsumu Kashiwabara, but you can call me Boss," he continued, smiling.

"I'm Riki Yanase, the leader of the Black Foxes," the black haired one smirked, pride and narcissism clearly stated.

"I'm Kenshi Inagaki, but you already know that," Kenshi stated, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm the sniper."

"I'm Hiro Sarashina, the disguise master of this group," the orange haired one winked at me. "Come to me with any problems you have"

"I don't want to," the blond haired one grumbled, slouching over his computer at the bar.

"If you do it, I'll make you a larger bowl of pork noodles," Boss bribed.

"Fine, but they better be good," he mumbled, continuing with a bored tone. "I'm Takuto Hirukawa, the hacker of the Black Foxes."

As Boss went back into the kitchen to make Takuto his pork noodles, the guys turned to me.

"So what now, peeps?" I asked, already bored.

"Now, you choose your partner," Riki stated, "Who will you choose to be your partner?"

 **Third point of view**

'Hope she picks me,' Kenshi thought.

'If she picks me, I can show her how awesome I can be,' Riki thought.

'I honestly don't care if she picks me or not, but I guess it could be fun…' Takuto thought/grumbled to himself.

'I really hope the cutie picks me. This could be so fun!' Hiro thought.


End file.
